Keeping Warm
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Taz and Up find themselves in the middle of an English winter, what will they do to keep warm? God I suck so bad at summaries. Rated T because I don't think I'll ever learn what these ratings mean.


**Okay, to be perfectly honest, I am fucking shattered right now. So I'ma keep this short. I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the wonderful Starkid. Uhm, I wrote this atl ike 3:30am so excuse any mistakes. Spanish from Google translate... uhm enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was winter on Earth and the crew of Starship 15-A2 were on planetary leave; Krayandor had dragged Specs to meet the rest of his candy-assed family, February forced Bug to take her to all the shopping capitals of the world and Tootsie and Megagirl were back on Farm Planet. Their two superiors, neither of which had any family to speak of, had been given a small house in the middle of the English countryside.<p>

The wind blew loudly around the house and rattled the old-fashioned windows. Two people were cuddled together in a massive double bed underneath a mountain of blankets.

"I hate the cold." Lieutenant Taz muttered, burying her face even deeper into Commander Up's warm chest. He chuckled and drew a duvet even tighter around the two of them, pulling her closer to his body. He flinched a tiny bit when her freezing feet made contact with his legs.

"I know you do, why don't you ever buy warm pyjamas?" She rolled directly on top of him; resting her head in the crook of his neck, gripping tightly to his bare shoulders and entangling both of her legs with his, trying to get all the warmth possible.

"Because the Starship is always warm, _idiota." _She shivered pushing herself even closer to him as he brought his arms up, brushing her bare legs, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist which was covered only by his thin t-shirt. He often wondered why she never brought pyjamas, always choosing to sleep in his clothes instead, ever since she was 15. "Why did we even need to come to this _estupido _planet? Couldn't we just stay on the Starship?"

He kissed her head and nudged her face up so she was looking him in the eyes, "I know you don't like coming back here because of the memories but don't you think that, now that you're here, you can finally let them go? Taz, it's been 15 years, you've got to stop blaming yourself."

She shook her head and blinked away the rapidly building tears, "How am I supposed to stop blaming myself when I could've saved them all? _Todo es__mi culpa._"

He didn't know much Spanish but he knew what she was saying now, "Taz, it was _never _your fault. You were just a girl – you fought those robots for as long as you could. Nothing could've saved them." He stopped when he felt tears splash onto his chest and she raised her hand to wipe them away. In doing so, she began to trace the thin, almost invisible line that separated his human and robot halves – something she'd never done before. Up shivered, this time not from the cold, when he felt her calloused finger brush past his human half.

"_Su lesión fue culpa mía también. Lo siento, Up._" She whispered, her voice choked with tears. Once again, he didn't need to know Spanish to know what she was saying. He stopped her hand, albeit reluctantly, and forced her to look at him.

"Taz, that was my fault, okay? Mine alone. I let my guard down and I paid the price for it. You need to stop blaming yourself; I never have once thought it was your fault."

"But it was me you were trying to save, if I hadn't got caught…" She laid a hand on his robot half, with fear and guilt in her eyes.

"You can't live life always wondering about the 'what if's', Taz. You'll drive yourself insane."

She chuckled dryly, "I was already _loco_, Up."

He smiled fondly down at her, "Yeah, but that's what made me notice you. What other 15 year old girl would go running into a hoard of robots, screaming like a banshee, armed only with a table leg?"

"A 15 year old who was waiting for a big, _guapo, _Starship ranger to save her?" She questioned, peeking up at him with a smile in her eyes,

"Why thank you, Ta-"

"Too bad they sent you instead." She let out a small, quiet laugh before burying her face into his neck once again to hide it.

"Why you little…" He placed a hand on her stomach, right where he knew she was ticklish most. She let out a small scream of laughter and tried to push his hands away,

"_Lo siento, lo siento! _Stop, Up! Stop!" He didn't, if anything he tickled her harder. Her quiet giggles turned into full-fledged laughter and screams as he spun her around so he was on top of her, restricting her movement. She was utterly trapped. "_Up!" _She screeched, trying to kick and hit him away.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" He murmured, pretending to think for a second. He grabbed both of her wrists in one hand and held them above her head and trapped her legs under his. When she literally could not move at all, he began tickling her again.

"Up, UP ! Please, _por favor, _I'm sorry! Will you just stop?" Her breath was coming out in gasps from laughing too hard and Up felt himself heating up slightly. He rolled off her and pulled her back onto his chest,

"Well then, I think the lesson we all learnt here was to not mock your Commander's good looks."

She laughed softly and entangled their legs once again. "Well, I guess that's one way to warm up." She began tracing the human/robot divide and her eyes grew sad again, "I am sorry though."

He pushed them both up so they were sitting side-by-side and grabbed both her hands in his, "Don't be. I got this injury protecting you and I would do it 1000 times over if it meant that you were always safe. Taz, you're more important to me than some silly inju-" He was interrupted by Taz's lips on his.

She pulled away, wide-eyed and touched her lips softly. "_Dios muerto, lo siento. _I- I didn't – _mierda _– I'm sorry. That was highly-" It was Taz's turn to be interrupted as Up's lips came crashing down on hers.

She froze for a millisecond before she responded, her hands went to his hair and she raised herself up on her knees to get closer to him. His hands encircled her waist and dragged her roughly onto his lap; she gasped at the contact, allowing him to take advantage and deepen to kiss. Their tongues battled furiously as her grip on his hair became almost painful.

Holding on to her tightly, Up slid down so he was lying down on the bed, pulling Taz as close to him as possible. She groaned just a little bit into his mouth.

Finally, needing oxygen, Taz pulled away, biting on his bottom lip as she did so. She propped herself up on his chest using her elbows and smiled down at him.

Her eyes were sparkling, her hair messed up and her lips were swollen red. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

He coughed awkwardly, unsure what to do, "Well then…"

"_Si_…" She breathed, trying and failing to fight that grin that was taking over her face. He smiled back,

"Would you hit me if I told you that I've waited for a very long time for that to happen?"

"No… only because I have as well." She blushed and looked down. He couldn't contain his grin.

"So, what do we do now? I mean, what is this? Is this even a thing? Because I'm cool if it isn't. If you don't want it to be. But, I mean, we can, if, y'know- oh wow. What I'm trying to say is, is that it's okay if you think that's a mistake. I, obviously, don't feel that way. But don't let it affect our friendship. It doesn't matter, right? Shit, I'm sorry, Taz." Realising her was rambling, he shut his mouth and looked down.

She was staring at him with a bemused smile on her face, "Just shut up and kiss me again, _idiota_."

His eyes shot up and he looked at her cautiously, as if deciding whether or not it was a joke. Then he grinned and attached his lips to hers again. She smiled into the kiss as he deepened it and allowed all of her repressed feelings to pour out of her. She tried to tell him everything in that one kiss, how she loved him, how she knew all along. The way he tightened his grip on her t-shirt let her know that he understood, that he felt the same way.

Suddenly, he broke away, gasping for breath and he looked her directly in the eye. "Taz, if this is a thing, I mean, great. But it means we probably can't- well, _y'know_. My injury sorta makes it impossible- If you'd prefer someone who can- I mean, I totally understand. I just want you to know that now- we probably won't ever be able to-" She silenced him with a quick kiss.

"You do like to ramble when you're nervous, _es lindo._ Up, that's never mattered to me, I don't care. I love _you_." She gasped when she realised what she said, "Oh, _dios muerto, _I mean…"

"I love you too." Up blurted out. Not really the most romantic way to say it but she smiled anyway. They shared a quick kiss before Taz snuggled back into his chest, noting that she no longer felt cold.

"I guess we did a pretty good job at keeping warm tonight." He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her tighter to him.

"Yeah, we did. I love you, Taz." She smiled and began to close her eyes, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

"_Te amo, _Up."

* * *

><p><strong>GOODNIGHT! (Oh but reviews would be appreciated? xD)<strong>


End file.
